


Overlooked

by psychoticmusic



Series: My Random Thoughts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Magic Stiles Stilinski, Magical Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Failwolf, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Claudia Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, after the nogitsune, ooc Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmusic/pseuds/psychoticmusic
Summary: Stiles is fed up with Scott and decides to leave the McCall pack. Stiles also learns something new about his heritage.
Relationships: Jackson Whittemore/Lydia Martin (background), Minor Allison Argent/ Scott McCall
Series: My Random Thoughts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152635
Kudos: 6





	Overlooked

Overlooked

Stiles was done with Scott. Scott had been acting like a shitty friend, and an even shitty ‘True Alpha’. It was Stiles who had always helped Scott get out of trouble. Stiles is the reason why Scott and Allison and Lydia and Jackson and everyone else hasn’t died yet.

Well, the nogitsune wasn’t really his fault for Allison and Aiden dying. It wasn’t his fault, but Scott’s strange set of morals. ‘No Killing,’ hah.

“You are going to have to kill at some point Scotty boy. You can’t always not kill people. It’s gonna bite you back in the ass.” Stiles mumbles to himself as he throws his research around."

“You aren’t even a True Alpha. I did everything for you. I DID THE RESEARCH! I HELPED YOU YET YOU PUSH ME OUT OF YOUR PACK!! YOU WILL REGRET THIS!!”

Stiles was raging in his room as his dad came in and heard Stiles raging in his room. The Sheriff ran into Stiles’ room as he held his son while Stiles cried. 

"Come on Stiles, let it all out, let it all out." Stiles almost struggled against his dad's arms but soon relaxed as he sobbed into his dad, while hugging him. 

“Why did Scott leave me? Why did he think I’m not needed anymore? Why does he blame me for Allisson dying, after all I’m pretty sure he was hitching up with Kira. Why, why does it hurt so bad?”

“Son, I- I don’t know. But one thing is for certain, I will hunt him down and make him regret ever pushing you out of the pack or whatever?” Sheriff Stilinski flailed his arms around, while still hugging Stiles.

_The Next Day_

Scott ambushed Stiles when they were in school, asking- no demanding him that he was coming to Scott’s house. That was the last straw.

“WHAT! WHAT NOW! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU HAVING THIS WHOLE HOLIER-THAN-THOU ATTITUDE! WE WERE BEST FRIENDS, BROTHERS.

BUT EVER SINCE ALISSON, EVER SINCE THAT ONE NIGHT! SERIOUSLY MAN, YOU’VE MADE ME DO SOME STUPID THINGS BUT I ALWAYS HAD TO HELP YOU WITH THEM, AND THEN YOU’D JUST LEAVE ME.

SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH YOU. ITS ALWAYS YOU. YOU ARE ALWAYS LISTENING TO DEATION. DUDE, GET YOU’RE HEAD CHECKED OUT. I’D RATHER GO AND STAY AT EICHEN HOUSE, RATHER THAN STAY WITH YOU ANY LONGER.

YOU FUCKING BITCH, I NEVER THOUGHT I’D SAY THIS SCOTT BUT YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME TO EVER BE IN MY SIGHTS.

HELL I’D TAKE DEREK HALE OVER YOU. AND RIGHT NOW, I DON’T FUCKING CARE ABOUT OUTING YOUR ‘LITTLE SECRET’ TO THE WHOLE SCHOOL,

BUT THAT WOULD BE REALLY BAD BECAUSE THEN MANY PEOPLE WOULD BE HOUNDING ME,” as Stiles was yelling the lights were flickering, and though subtle, there were changes in the weather,

“YOU WERE THE REASON I’VE NEVER GOTTEN ANY OTHER FRIENDS. I ASKED YOU TO ASK LYDIA IF SHE LIKED ME, YET YOU DIDN’T. I ASKED YOU SO MANY QUESTIONS, AND I WASN’T EXAGGERATING, BUT YOU WOULDN’T GIVE ME THE ANSWERS.

I ALWAYS HAD TO HELP YOU AND SO GOD FUCKING HELP BUT YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME TO BE WITHIN 3 FEET OF ME.

MY DAD IS THE SHERIFF AND I’VE LEARNT A LOT FROM HIM. KNOW A LOT OF TACTICS. YET YOU ALWAYS TAKE ME FOR GRANTED.

NOW, I WONT COME BACK TO YOU, BECAUSE I HAVE BETTER FRIENDS!”

“Well Stilinski,” Coach Finstock said, “Well said.”

“Oi Stilinski,” Greenberg said, “Just to let you know, Beacon hills is a beacon for the supernatural and the school has been having theories on the new shitty pack”

“I think we all have our answer.” A guy on the lacrosse team says.

 _Stiles come to us._ Stiles looked around but he didn’t see anyone who could’ve said that to him. _Stiles. Learn who you are. You are us._ Stiles seemed worried, but didn’t show it.

Today has been the best day in his life, bar the time he and his dad went on a trip.

_Two days later_

It had been 2 days after the voice and it’s now Saturday. Then, he heard the voice again. _Speak of the devil, and it shall appear,_ Stiles thought.

 _Come, follow us. Learn your heritage our prince. ‘Prince? How am I a prince?’_ Stiles thought. He thought he was hallucinating, so then Stiles went to his dad. Maybe his dad could help.

At the station, his dad was shocked for a moment. Then told Stiles they were going on a trip. So they did, they went to [this cave. ](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fstatic.wikia.nocookie.net%2Fmakomermaids%2Fimages%2F9%2F9c%2FTrident_Cave.png%2Frevision%2Flatest%2Fscale-to-width-down%2F340%3Fcb%3D20131020023435&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fmakomermaids.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FTrident_Cave&tbnid=LNc_0wKhid-ZeM&vet=12ahUKEwjYl6-g9pPvAhVW44UKHV_DALgQMygDegUIARCtAQ..i&docid=_PaXQfxJs-UlGM&w=280&h=180&q=mako%20mermaid%20cave&safe=strict&ved=2ahUKEwjYl6-g9pPvAhVW44UKHV_DALgQMygDegUIARCtAQ)

It was beautiful, then Stiles wondered why they were here.

“Son, touch the trident. It’s your birthright. Also, is now a good time to tell you I always knew of the supernatural and that I’m a type of magic while Claudia is a Spark, and your other mom is… well you’ll figure it out.”

“Huh what. What are you taking about dad?” Stiles asked as his dad just chuckled. When Stiles touched the trident, it glowed blue and suddenly he was enveloped in water. It rushed around him in a cocoon.

Somehow, the water made Stiles feel safe, and he almost believed it, until he saw the whirlpool. It came closer and closer to him, until.

It stopped.

Out of the whirlpool, came a beautiful woman. She had long black hair upto what seemed to be her waist. She was [enchanting](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwallpaperaccess.com%2Fbeautiful-mermaid&psig=AOvVaw38w_FF69rd3J0j9ZhSHLSU&ust=1614935035068000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAYQjRxqFwoTCJDnyfqjlu8CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAj). There was a golden band on her shoulder that had a tattoo of [royalty tattoo of the mer. ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.itattoodesigns.com%2Ftattoo-meanings%2Fdolphin.php&psig=AOvVaw1R4PdGBCU4EYHAp9UHBXsH&ust=1614935496344000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAYQjRxqFwoTCKi63Nallu8CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAT)

Her name was Nixie **(A/N: To those who know Mako Mermaids, no she’s not _that_ Nixie, but I might do a crossover later)**. Derived from the Norse water-spirits Nix. 

“Son, you are a hybrid. I mean no harm. As you know, the Supernatural exist. There is also a Mer Kingdom. We are essentially the ambassadors of the Supernatural. We really don’t hate humans, but we do know quite a lot, due to our heritage.

All of us Mers have some claim to one (or maybe even 2) water deities. And you, my sone are descended from some of the most powerful water deities. The Greeks.

Now, some of the Greeks may have been full of themselves, but they were admittedly the most powerful. My family, and yours, are descended from them. We have many powers, but they are only unlocked at Mer majority – 16.

Mieczyslaw, that is not your real name. Real names have power. You my son, are the most powerful of them all.” She touched his head and a small light beamed out of his finger, “You will receive the knowledge needed and can come take the throne once my reign is over.

I am yet to be queen, but regardless you shouldn’t need to be on the throne yet my son.”

Stiles was very shocked by this information, and by someway he managed to bring himself out of the endless water chasm.

“Dad, what was that?”

“Stiles, that was your first mother – a mermaid. She fell in love with Claudia but Claudia was in love with me. I was in love with both of them, and soon all of us were together, in a happy relationship.

Now, we have another place to go to.”

“Seriously dad.”

“Yes Stiles, you have reached your majority so now your spark, magic and mer abilities will make you a force to be reckoned with, and a danger to many other supernaturals.”

“Aww man. I fucking hate this, but it’s kinda cool I guess.”

“Great. Let’s get to Roscoe.”

“Wait, you didn’t tell me where we’re going. Where are we going dad?” Stiles pants as he runs up to his dad and slides himself into the jeep.

“The nemeton son, the nemeton.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :)
> 
> So, I left this on a cliffhanger because I felt like it, and will continue this story as a two-part. One for the Mer, one for the magic. 
> 
> If you want to use or change my idea, you can, Just give credit where it's due. (～￣▽￣)～


End file.
